Haunted
by SheamusXJohnCena
Summary: What happens when Sheamus cheats on my OC,Jackle and she can't take the pain?And only weeks after the tragedy,Sheamus can't take it,either?Will he find a guardian angel?WARNING:INCLUDES SUICIDE,AND HORRIBLE 6TH GRADE WRITING!No Cena X Sheamus any more..:
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the room and walked to the saw a face down picture on it and lifted it to her face.

The tears started flowing as soon as she she could do was collapse on the floor,and she could breathe

again,she got up and walked to the bathroom.

When she looked into the mirror she didn't know if she was looking at Jackal or knew that if he

really did love her,he would be there to tell her the she knew was that she couldn't believe what she'd just

seen a few minuts ago.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_ Samantha was walking down the hall to his locker she got there,the door was open and she could see inside._

_There it ,the biggest hoe in the entire WWE,was sitting on his lap giggling like the little slut she couldn't_

_believe she let out a gasp,because Steve looked over and saw started running,and he chased her.'SAM!WAIT!_

_DON'T!'_

_But she just kept running until she was in her locker room,Stephan banging on the now-locked door,trying to get in._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

So that's what led to J. Presson looking in the mirror at knowing if she was the Jackal or Sam.

She could hear the banging stop,but he was still out to figure out a way to get or Jackal reached in her back pocket for a hand gun that she was barely ever loaded,but she did keep amo in her luggage at all times.

She went past the door and Steve heard her walking past,"Sammy?Please,I love you don't do this to me!",He said like a love sick heard him and had to hold back a walked slowly over to her bag and dug in it a while.

When she found what she was looking for,she walked over to the couch and sat looked at the matalic object in her hand then to the box of bullets.'_just need all the pain'll be over.'_,She though,then loaded the gun.

She cocked it and put it to her this didn't kill her,then she'd be a desgrace to everyone she ever everyone of her fans would hate this did kill her,then Steve could be a happy with Maryse and she wouldn't make anymore painful mistakes.

Samantha looked at the mirror again and saw the door closed her eyes tight and pulled the last thing she heard was the bang of the gun and an Irish man scream.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.:This is in Sheamus' point view for a while,so I'll like tell you later in the story when it's normal ?

Sheamus P.O.V.:

I sit alone in the dark hotel streaming dow my face.I pick up a piece of paper with words feircly scribbled down it sloppy was always better with print.I trace my index finger over the signiture at the bottom._'Love forever,Samantha Presson'._The note I was holding was Sam's last words,her last peotry,her suicide hid it from the police and reporters because I didn't want it to be all over T.V. and to never see it again.I don't want to let it .The note was pure poetry,like anything she wrote.I'm not saying that because I love her and she was beutiful-which she was,in every way-,but because it was note read,

_Dear S.O.S-_

_I never thought it would come to this.I always had pale,menacing scares on my left arm and wrist.I always had dreams of falling off of a cliff and landing in a cold,dark_

_ocean and waking up, I never thought it would end with a bullet.I'd been through so much pain in the past few minutes,it was just the quikest way to end I could think forgive me and pray for me.I need it.I just want to tell you I cut my wrist this morning.I took the sharpest razor I could find and just slashed my wrist up and I didn't feel anything,I saw my blood,but no was my sight it was my Steve,you didn't do .I'd already been planing this for a few weeks,and the thing earlier just edged it on to forgive me.I'm so sorry I couldn't take it.I may have been the stronest woman in the WWE,but I wasn't strong enough to deal with life._

_'I breath no more,and no more I breath'_

_Love Forever-Samantha Presson,The Jackle._

As I read the note again,I start to could I have done this to her?It was all my fault.I should have seen how much pain she was no,I was too busy cheating on her.I can't believe I destroyed the strongest woman in the world.I hold the note tighter to my chest as I start to write my own.I can't take the pain,either.I have to be with her.I finish writing the note and pick up the knife.I drag it across my wrist a few times and close my eyes.

NORMAIL POV:

John was the first one to find Steve lying on the bed,with a note drenched in blood in his put his fingers on Steves neck and found a faint jumped up and dialed he sobbed out the address and what happend,he dropped to his knees,wrapped a sheet around Steve's wrist and hugged him.

"Please don't die,Steve-O.",John started to talk to his friend,"Your my best like when we watched Jackass and we came up with your name?",John started to laugh faintly," A-and you started calling me Wee-man?",tears streaked down his face,and he saw Steve's eye twitch."Please,please come need though most of them don't show it,the WWE'll miss don't leave."

Three hours later,Steve was recieving John's donated doctors were possitive he wasn't going to make it,but John didn't listen to and Steve were like brothers,and he wasn't about to let his brother die.A dotor came out of Steve's room and told John he could see him.."But he's really week and tired,don't wear him out",he put his hands in his pocket and felt something in it,a crumpled up peice of 'd look at it pushed the door with his right hand,taking a deep was lying in a bed with,breathing through a opened his eyes and looked at John.A tear ran down his pale cheek.

"It's OK.",John said as he sat down next to his best shook his head faintly and closed his eyes."Why'd you do it,Steve?You have so much to live many people care about you.",John grabed Steve's hand and rubbed his tumb on the top of just closed his eyes tighter and started shaking with Steve's breathing started to slow down and his grip on his hand loosend,John sighed and decided to let Steve John left the room,he turned around and whipsered,"G'night,Bro.I love you.",and dissapered through the door frame.

Stephen Ferelly was declared dead at 3:00 AM,on June 25th, same time,same day,same hospital as Samantha Jo Presson was coincidence has never left John Cena's this day,every June 25th and January 28th,John brought flowers to both of his friend's Jume 25th and Jaunuary 28th,John cried for all he was the earth was missing two of the greatest every where he goes,John carries that crumbled up peice of paper in his pocket,but has never read today was different.

It'd been two years since Sam and Steve's deaths,and John took it out of his pocket and un-crumbled streaked his cheaks before he even read the second read:

_Dear John,_

_I'm sorry,bro.I just couldn't take not being with was god was all mine,and I let her die.I have to meet up with her,tell her how sorry I am.I just wish I didn't have to go like this.I wish I could'a just reach out to you,but this just seemed don't hate me for this,and don't do this to youself.I'll be happier if you just let me go and never thought of me do that,for me._

_-I love you,bro_

_Stephen Ferelly,The Celtic Warrior._


End file.
